


Research Break

by Invanity808



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Jobs, Masturbation, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invanity808/pseuds/Invanity808
Summary: While in the middle of research, Sonia has a strong urge to go to the bathroom. Luckily, she's visited by a boy who may be interested in helping her out.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Research Break

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.
> 
> All characters are 18+

Sonia is usually a very busy woman. Ever since she became the new professor, she found herself getting more and more occupied with her research. Not that she minded, of course. In fact, she quite enjoyed her studies, and took pride in calling herself Galar's professor. However, some days have been more trying than others...

_Aaaagh, not now!_

Sonia has spent most of her day alone in the Pokemon Research Lab in Wedgehurst, researching the Mega Evolution phenomenon in Kalos. Normally, this type of research wouldn't be out of her element, considering Galar's Dynamax phenomenon happened to be somewhat similar in nature, giving her a solid reference point to go off of.

The problem was that she really, _really_ needed to pee.

Sonia had realized that she hadn't had the chance to take a bathroom break all day today. She had one hand holding her crotch so that nothing would leak out. Normally, she would call her grandmother to take over for her, but the former professor was currently attending a conference in Unova. She couldn't even get Hop to look after her things as he had his own plans today. The professor didn't want to just abandon her research right now, but she didn't want to ruin her jeans. The throbbing of her bladder made it extremely hard to focus on her research. "Aw bugger, I can't take this anymo-"

All of a sudden, she heard the door open.

"Oi Sonia, ya have a moment?" Sonia was met with a young man wearing a red shirt and a beanie. "V-Victor?"

The young Pokemon trainer noticed that she had her hands jammed between your legs. "O-oh..." he said, feeling a growing bulge in his pants. Sonia and Victor have known each other for quite some time now, and had grown very intimate with each other ever since he became the Galar champion. She knew everything he was into, and he knew everything that she was into. The two have experimented with each others' kinks in the past, and it turned out that Victor quite enjoyed watersports. This gave her a wonderful idea...

"Actually, I-I need you to help me with something really quick" Sonia said, taking a more seductive tone. She then stood up and took off her lab coat, kicked off her shoes, and pulled down her jeans and panties, leaving her naked from the waist down. She sat back on her chair and opened her legs, making sure to keep holding her bladder in.

"I've got a warm drink for you, boy~"

The sight of Sonia displaying her private parts made Victor doubly excited. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and kneeled down between her legs, facing her smooth, hairless pussy directly. "Maaan, this view never gets old!" He said while gripping his erection through his underwear. "Now c'mon, let me have it!" He exclaimed before leaning forth to lick her slit while holding on to her thighs.

The pleasure he was giving her was intense. As he lapped at her clit, she could feel herself going over the edge "Oh goodness, Victor, that feels so good! I'm gonna- _aaah!_ "

And finally, for the first time that day, Sonia emptied her bladder.

" _Aaaaaahhhhh~_ " A day's worth of warm piss spilled onto Victor's face as he was licking her down there, turning him on even more. As she showered him, he pulled his cock out and started stroking it. "This is so fucking hot" he said under his breath as she drenched his entire body in her pee.

"Oooooohhh, drink it all up you naughty boy!! Yesssss!" She pressed her thighs around is head as his mouth surrounded her piss hole. The brown-haired boy guzzled down her golden liquids, savoring the salty taste as he continued to eat her out while playing with his dick. Her moans of pleasure and nearly orgasmic sighs of relief were music to his ears, and only fueled his arousal. He stuck his tongue inside her snatch to pleasure her more.

"Aaahh fuck don't stoppp!" Sonia felt the boy drinking her urine to the last drop, and after what felt like a full minute or two of peeing, he pulled his head back and looked up at her, taking in the relieved, yet lustful expression on her face as she reveled in the pleasure of having finally relieved herself, and in her partner's mouth, no less. "I did pretty good, did I?" he quipped with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You were _amazing!_ " The ginger-haired woman exclaimed as he stood up to kiss her on the lips. Their tongues wrestled for a bit, and she could feel the taste of her piss in his mouth. She didn't mind.

As they broke the kiss, Sonia looked into his eyes with a sultry glare "Clean my pussy with your tongue." Victor immediately agreed to her order, kneeling down to lick her slit once again, still salty from all the piss. "Aaah, don't you dare stop!" Victor knew all the right spots to pleasure her, owing it to all of his past experiences with her. Sonia decided to return the favor, wrapping her toes around his cock and stroking it up and down. Victor moaned into her cunt, only adding to the pleasure. The trainer played with her clit while thrusting her tongue inside her hole. They both continued this pattern for a bit, gradually picking up speed as they approached climax.

"I'm gonna squirt!" Sonia yelled as she approached her peak. Finally, Victor felt her walls tighten up on his tongue as he felt a stream of clear liquid wetting his face. He leaned back so that he could feel her squirt all over his face and chest. The feeling of showering in her liquids was too much for him, as he yelled her name and blew his load all over her feet. After their orgasms ended, they both sat down to take a breather.

"We made a right mess of each other, didn't we?" Victor chuckled as he glanced at her cum-soaked feet and her glistening slit.

"Yeah, we sure did...haaah..." Sonia smiled before remembering that she still had research to do "Thanks for helping me out, but I still got some research to do. I'll let you use my shower to clean up while I mop the floor."

"No prob, Sonia!" He smiled back as he stood up, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom to wash up. "Hope we can do this again some other time!"

The professor watched him leave as she went to pick up a mop to clean up their mess. After that, she got dressed and continued her research.

_Mmm, that went better than I expected._


End file.
